World of Warcraft: Illidan
| author = William King | artist = | image = Illidan_cover_(better).jpeg | pages = Hardcover: 336 Softcover: 320 | publisher = Hardcover: Del Rey (US) (Random House) Softcover: Titan Books (UK) | date = Hardcover: April 12, 2016 Softcover: ?? | binding = Hardcover, Softcover | usprice = Hardcover, $27.00; Softcover, ?? | canprice = | ukprice = Hardcover, ?; Softcover, £7.99 | isbn10 = Hardcover: ISBN 0399177566 Softcover: ISBN 1785652419 | isbn13 = Hardcover: ISBN 978-0399177569 Softcover: ISBN 978-1785652417 }} World of Warcraft: Illidan by William King is the first book to be published by Random House in the World of Warcraft-related series of novels. It was expected to be released in March 2016, but the date moved and release was April 12, 2016. Characters ;Major * Illidan Stormrage ;Supporting * Akama * Maiev Shadowsong * Vandel ;Minor * Anyndra * Kil'jaeden * Magtheridon * Malfurion Stormrage * Kael'thas Sunstrider * Lady Vashj * Tyrande Whisperwind * Arechron * A'dal * Highlord Kruul *Illidari Council ** Lady Malande ** High Nethermancer Zerevor ** Gathios the Shatterer ** Veras Darkshadow ;Mentioned * Califax * Arthas Menethil * The Lich King * Tichondrius * Corki Description From Amazon.com description: You are not prepared. Illidan Stormrage is one of the most powerful beings ever to walk the lands of Azeroth. He is also one of the least understood. Behind his legend, beneath his enigmatic mission, lies a brilliant mind whose machinations are comprehended by few—and trusted by even fewer. Illidan’s righteous reign of justice and vengeance has begun, taking the stunning adventure, intrigue, and heroism of World of Warcraft, the highest-grossing videogame of all time, to a new level. Long ago, the night elf sorcerer Illidan infiltrated the demonic Burning Legion to ward off its invasion of Azeroth. Instead of hailing him as a hero, his own kind branded him the Betrayer, questioning his intentions after he appeared to aid the demon lords. For ten thousand years, he languished in prison—vilified, isolated, but never forgetting his purpose. Now the Legion has returned, and there is only one champion who can truly stand against it. Released from his bonds, Illidan prepares for the final confrontation in the alien realm of Outland, gathering an army of grotesque fel orcs, serpentine naga, cunning blood elves, and twisted demon hunters to his side. He alone knows what deeply hidden motives guide his hand; he alone understands the price that must be paid to defeat the enemies of creation. Yet as before, he is assailed by those who see his schemes as a cynical quest for power, including the night elf Maiev Shadowsong, his former jailor. Warden Shadowsong and her Watchers have pursued the Betrayer to Outland to exact retribution for his crimes, and she will not rest until Illidan is in her custody . . . or in his grave. Softcover version from Amazon.co.uk: YOU ARE NOT PREPARED... Illidan Stormrage: one of the most powerful beings ever to walk the lands of Azeroth, but also the least understood... Long ago, the night elf sorcerer Illidan infiltrated the demonic Burning Legion to ward off its invasion of Azeroth. Instead of hailing him as a hero, his own kind branded him the Betrayer. For ten thousand years, he languished in prison vilified, isolated, but never forgetting his purpose. Now the Legion has returned, and there is only one champion who can truly stand against it. Released from his bonds, Illidan prepares for the final confrontation in the alien realm of Outland, gathering an army of grotesque fel orcs, serpentine naga, cunning blood elves, and twisted demon hunters to his side. Yet as before, he is assailed by those who see his schemes as a cynical quest for power, including the night elf Maiev Shadowsong, his former jailor. Warden Shadowsong and her Watchers have pursued the Betrayer to Outland to exact retribution for his crimes, and she will not rest until Illidan is in her custody . . . or in his grave. Excerpt References External links ;News Category:Novels Category:World of Warcraft books Category:World of Warcraft: Illidan